medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
You Are the Main Character
The 134th Suggestion: You Are the Main Character (お前が主役だ, Omae ga Shuyaku da) is the one hundred and thirty-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary A battle of the bands? With Medaka sitting this one out, and Kumagawa nowhere in sight, will the rest of the Student Council really be okay? Well, seems Zenkichi wants Kikaijima to take the lead with this one… Long Summary Zenkichi and Akune informs Medaka of the requests of Kiyoterae, to do a band battle. Medaka is surprised that she doesn't know them being a band. Akune explains the talents of members of Kiyoterae. Medaka doesn't care since she drew lots from people that were on a list. Zenkichi understands why they challenged the Student Council, he suggests that the Student Council should accept the challenge since it's their mistake to invite three to invite three popular people. Medaka doesn't like that they can do whatever they want, which Zenkichi furiously replies she doesn't want to hear it from her. Akune pats on Zenkichi's shoulder and told him to calm down, Akune lets Medaka know that they are challenging them. Medaka is then seen with a drum set in front of her, with rock star clothes on. Akune sees success coming for the Culture Festival with the battle of the bands. Zenkichi agrees with Akune that this could be a good idea, Akune notice that Zenkichi isn't all too happy about it. Zenkichi tells Akune that he will come to see it. Medaka starts drumming , Kikaijima is surprised that she could hear multiple sounds from just one arm going down, Zenkichi explains that Medaka is moving at sub-light speed since that is her style. Medaka then goes full throttle. Akune is amazed by her performance and thought the reason for Zenkichi's worries was that the guests would lose their pride, but Zenkichi told Akune to keep listening. Kikaijima and Akune realized soon that Medaka's drumming has excellent sound, but lacks emotion. Zenkichi explains that being very skilled is not always very enjoyable and that mistakes is what makes something look perfect, which Medaka lacks according to Zenkichi. Akune finds this familiar with the Uncanny Valley, but Zenkichi tells Akune it's the opposite since Medaka is getting more inhuman. Akune says that she doesn't lack mistakes, but rather the human element, Zenkichi tells Akune that she does have musical taste, but because of her being perfect the culture festival, which consists of normal high scholars, would suffer if it looked more like a exhibition rather than a concert. Zenkichi decides that Medaka shouldn't enter the battle of the bands and told her that she needs to step off. Medaka wonders why she should step off, Zenkichi told her that she will get in his way to win it. Kikaijima dislikes Zenkichi's attitude towards Medaka. Medaka tells Zenkichi that she boils with happiness since Zenkichi stood up to her. Medaka accept it since she has so much to do, but if Zenkichi would lose she would bend all Zenkichi's bones. Zenkichi tells him that he has a rebellious spirit and that his bones were already bended. Kikaijima Thinks of how Zenkichi and Medaka are ignoring the Naked Apron Alliance and that everything they did was actually all for nothing, she gets interrupted by Zenkichi who explains they are deciding what they will do at the battle of the bands and in order to win Zenkichi decides to let Kikaijima to be the singer and decides that this time she would be the main character. The Culture Festival has started, a group of students are starting towards the members of Kiyoterae wondering if they are from class 13. Jyuujika wonders why they don't notice them. Zomeki explains only the people blow up egos get all the attention and that they should mix in since they are their age. Zomeki asks Saki that she is getting nostalgic since she was until the time she worked, in high school. Saki forget all the time she spent in high school and that the youth in front of them are in their springtime of their youth. Jyuujika asks if that's the reason she challenged the Student Council. Saki told her that she is wrong and the reason for challenging them was that the Student Council underestimated them and opposing them on stage would satisfy her, she also tells that only idols can think about is bringing a smile on the face of the customer. Zomeki gets frightened by Saki's mentality and that she has adapted in the society. Saki tells them it's time and ask if her band members are nervous. Both of them told they are ready. Saki then declares that she will show the people what the real world looks like and sing gallantly like slaves. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Jyuujika Hachiningatake #Saki Sukinasaki #Zomeki Furousan #Mogana Kikaijima #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Tsugiha Yojirou (flashback) #Suishou Kibougaoka (flashback) #Ima Takarabe (flashback) #Kiki Kikitsu (flashback) #Shori Wanizuka (flashback) #Fue Yobuko #Uzume Megusuno #Aoki Aka #Youka Naze Category:Chapters